Vodka
by Koneko Cain
Summary: Sequel to Sandwich. The tournament has turned into a drinking party, and Bakura is trying to make Seto jealous.


Note: Sequel to Sandwich, and it did not want to write after about halfway through.

Vodka

They were slinking about. Well, Seto was slinking about, because he wasn't entirely sure he wanted the whole hotel knowing he'd just spent a wild night of sex with Bakura, who incidentally was stark, raving mad. It wasn't because he was ashamed or annoyed, or even pretending to be straight. It was because the moment Yami found out about it he was going to start laughing, and from there he expected things would escalate. He could very easily picture himself throwing the game king out of one of the hotel windows for making fun of him.

Bakura didn't care. If Yami laughed, he'd just stab him, lick his knife clean and go drag Seto into a closet somewhere because stabbing made him horny. He thought it was endlessly amusing that Seto was trying to hide the previous night's sandwich payment from everyone, and the urge to do evil began to surface once again. It was time for a new game, because games were fun. Not some card game that Yami would inevitably win because that was his _one_ talent, though. This was going to be one of Bakura's games, and those were much better. Also, he was drunk again.

The second he'd woken up he'd lurched out of Seto's room and gone to the bar, raided it with his hung over thiefy skills and then stumbled back to the room with a full bottle of expensive Russian vodka. Seto had been sat up in bed looking slightly insecure – Bakura suspected he'd been having some girly, whiny inner monologue along the lines of _I should have known he'd just leave in the morning, he **is** a sexy maniac, after all. _Seeing the relief in Seto's eyes confirmed this, and in true Bakura style he burst out laughing, pointed at Seto, laughed some more then slid back into bed cradling his vodka.

That had been a few hours ago, and after having sex again on the bed, halfway between the bed and the shower, in the shower, next to the shower and then on the bed again, it was time for the tournament to begin.

Surprisingly enough, nobody was hung over. This was mainly because like Bakura they'd all started drinking again the moment they woke up, and the best cure for a hangover is more alcohol. Bakura was sitting in a corner of the big hall, slouched sexily on the floor just like the night before in Seto's room, his legs crossed in front of him and the CEO's CD player resting beside him. He was wearing a huge pair of stereo headphones and had the volume up as loud as he could get it so he didn't have to hear people (Marik) talking to him. On the floor next to the CD player sat an almost empty expensive Russian vodka bottle, and Marik. The bigger yami was drinking whiskey out of a pint glass and singing _Whiskey in the Jar_ because he liked songs that went with his drink. They were both watching Seto, who was lurking over by the doorway, waiting for his turn to duel and get his ass kicked by Yami, who was drunk and laughing at the holograms of all his monsters. He was duelling against Ryou, and kept using monsters with tentacles so he could make perverted comments. Ryou was a nervous, blushing wreck by this time but Malik and Otogi were helpfully solving this by forcing him to take a shot every time he lost life points, took Yami's life points, played a card or spoke.

"Does he know nobody cares if he screwed you?" Marik asked Bakura, after tapping him in the side of the head to get him to take the headphones off. The thief let them rest around his neck, still belting out Judas Priest's version of _Mr Crowley_, and shrugged.

"Nope."

They took another long moment to watch Seto, who was twitching nervously because he knew they were watching him. They knew they were making him twitch, so they carried on doing it, occasionally making stupid faces.

"So you're gonna tease him until he jumps you in front of everyone?" Marik asked nonchalantly, pouring some of the tomb robber's vodka into his whiskey to top the pint up, then taking a huge gulp of it. He was too drunk to notice that it tasted like turpentine and was probably going to eat through his stomach lining.

"That's about the size of it." Bakura confirmed his wonderful master plan – the game. As he said this he had the vodka bottle between his thighs and was stroking his hand up and down it obscenely, grinning evilly at Seto across the room.

"Good plan!" Marik congratulated drunkenly, then paused to listen to the music coming from Bakura's headphones. After a moment he laughed to himself madly. "Hey," he cackled, "can you scream like the Judas Priest guy?"

"The Metal God?" Bakura arched a fine, white eyebrow. "Of course I can."

"Go on, do it! I fucking _dare_ you." Marik said the dreaded words, knowing that Bakura would do anything he was dared to do, including but not limited to drinking paint, coming on to every policeman he saw and burning down a custard factory.

"Fine, I will." Bakura sneered, then drew in a deep breath, held up his vodka bottle like a microphone and screamed into it like a banshee.

"_IIIYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

The entire hall went silent and everyone stared at him, which was a blessing for Seto because that scream was bringing back some images he didn't need to be entertaining in company.

"What?" Bakura demanded when he noticed everyone was looking at him.

"That was pretty good." Marik admitted grudgingly, purple eyes half lidded as he watched everyone decide Bakura was just venting his insanity before going back to what they were doing.

"I know. Ok, now that I've screamed for no reason, we need to work on my Seto plan some more." The thief ordered, licking the neck of the bottle and giving Seto a little wave. The CEO scowled at him, having guessed what he was up to ages ago.

"So do something sexy." Marik encouraged, pointing and laughing at Ryou because by this point the hikari was too drunk to see, and was just playing whatever card was in his hand. He was winning, too, because there was no working out the strategy of someone who was too out of it to have one.

"Fine. I'm going to get another drink, and maybe pour it on me or something." Bakura shrugged, noticing that he was wearing a thin, white t-shirt with _Fuck Me I'm Easy_ printed in scratchy letters on the front.

"Yeah, do that. And liven this party up too, it's dead in here." Marik said, not caring that it wasn't actually supposed to be a party at all, it was meant to be a respectable duel tournament. The problem with that being that nobody was taking it seriously because by now they'd figured out that Yami was going to win anyway. Most of the time they just let him win nowadays, because they'd all seen the few times he'd lost. Nobody wanted to sit through another of Yami's pathetic mental breakdowns, so letting him win was just easier.

To liven up the tournament, which had now been reclassified as a week long party, Bakura simply took off his headphones and yanked the jack out of the stereo, blasting the hall with music. Grim Reaper's _Hail and Kill_ was playing, and it was a lot better than listening to the referee bitching that nobody was paying attention to the game, they shouldn't be playing it intoxicated anyway, and Otogi was throwing empty beer cans and cigarette packets at his head.

Standing up like water flowing up a wall, Bakura stretched and made sure Seto got to see a strip of his flat, toned stomach when his shirt rode up.

The thief sauntered towards the bar, pausing at where Ryou stood, giggling to himself and playing his cards upside down and in the wrong places. Bakura leant over, plucked a card from his hikari's hand, read it, then stuck it in Ryou's hair and walked off to the other end of the arena casually. Malik and Otogi burst out laughing, almost falling off the little platform. Ryou just pouted for a moment then picked the magic card out of his hair and played it in a monster card zone happily.

Down at the other end of the arena, Bakura slung his arm around Yami's shoulders and grinned devilishly at the jealous look on Seto's face.

"Pharaoh" the thief sing-songed, "you have a nice ass."

"I know," Yami replied, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Haha, Ryou fell off the thing." The game king cackled, pointing to where Ryou had finally toppled over and landed on Malik. While the Egyptian hikari lay there on the floor quite happily groping Ryou, Otogi stepped up to the platform and took over. It was a well-known fact that Otogi was about as good at playing Duel Monsters as he was at being modest: he had _one_ good monster. Unfortunately, he was using Ryou's deck, which Bakura had filled with cards to make his complicated occult strategies work, and Otogi had even less idea what he was doing than usual. This had never stopped Otogi before though, and it wasn't about to now, when he was too drunk to care anyway. Thus, he played a Man-Eater Bug face up in attack position on the field card square.

"He has some secret plan, I know it," Yami hissed, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at the dice player, who was still throwing everything he could get his hands on at the referee.

"Well, good luck with breaking his strategy." Bakura smirked, getting down from the raised platform by slithering between the safety bars, making sure to arch his back. Seto twitched, slapped himself, then carried on watching Bakura because he suspected he was a masochist deep down.

_Finally_ getting to the bar, Bakura ignored the absence of the bartender and vaulted gracefully over onto the other side, instantly homing in on the vodka. Cold's _Just Got Wicked_ began playing, and instead of hopping back over the bar, the thief climbed up on it and lay on his back, posing like a model and pouring the vodka in his mouth. Knowing Seto was still watching him, he poured the rest of the bottle over his throat, down his chest and all over himself. Then, with an evil smirk at Seto, he arched his head back and looked across the hall to where Marik was also watching, gesturing for him to get over to the bar.

Obeying the vodka-drenched thief, Marik drained the last of his lethal whiskey cocktail and got to his feet, lurching over to Bakura and almost standing on Malik, who was making out with Ryou on the floor.

He finally made it to where Bakura was draped over the bar and narrowed his eyes, not entirely sure what he was lusting after more – Bakura or the vodka. The thief gave one of his devilish little smirks, his eyes flicking over to where Seto was seething with jealousy, and Marik made up his mind what he wanted more right then. Both.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you are?" He asked, kicking the barstools out of the way so he could stand right next to the thief, running his fingers down the tomb robber's throat and licking them clean.

"Yes," Bakura purred, smirking. He could see the urge to kill someone rising in Seto's dark eyes, and it made him grin inwardly. "I think you and Seto should fight to the death for me."

Hearing that and suddenly being struck with a brilliant plan to get his own back, Seto strode over to where Marik stood beside the bar and smirked.

"I think…" The CEO purred, "that we should share."

Bakura watched as Marik decided he liked this idea and grinned at Seto.

"Don't I get a say in this? I might not want to be in a threesome." Bakura sat up on the bar, glaring at Marik when he burst out laughing. Even Seto was snickering at the thought of Bakura _not_ wanting to do something that involved sex.

"You do want to do it, and you don't get a say in it." Seto told the thief, then walked calmly around to the other side of the bar and dragged Bakura back too. The tomb robber squeaked in surprise, even more so when Marik hopped over the bar top and knocked them all over so that they ended up on the floor, out of sight of the rest of the hall.

XxXxX

"This attack is so kinky." Yami giggled, completely blanking out the obscene moans coming from behind the bar as his latest tentacle monster horribly killed whatever undead thing Otogi had just played. Malik and Ryou had crawled behind the duelling platform and were doing something that involved random limbs occasionally being seen, mostly Ryou's because he seemed to be trying to escape. He wasn't trying _that_ hard, though. Everyone else who'd bothered getting out of bed was sat around on the floor, drinking until Duel Monsters became interesting or they passed out. Jounouchi was sprawled over a table with his arms, legs and head hanging off it, drooling in his sleep and not waking up as Yugi shook him.

The duel tournament/party went on into the night without too much trouble, and nobody noticed that Seto, Marik and Bakura were missing except the referee, but nobody was listening to him anyway.

The End

I know, the ending sucked. For some reason it was really hard to write, so it has kind of a crap, abrupt ending. Also I left out the sex, because Sandwich had sex and I'm very lazy when it comes to writing lemons.


End file.
